In the art of heating, the use of gaseous hydrocarbons is well known. This includes natural gas, propane, butane and other hydrocarbon fuels. It is also well known that gas supply valves are used with gas heaters. Such valves are typically used to control the flow of gas and provide safe operation by means of a “thermocouple.” Indeed, the concept of a thermocouple literally means the “coupling” of two dissimilar metals to create a voltage potential between them when heat is maintained. If the heat is not maintained, the voltage potential across the thermocouple is not maintained and the electrical circuit created thereby is opened. The thermocouple is used to monitor a pilot, but its real function is to control the gas supply valve.
By way of example, many gas-fueled heating devices make use of such a pilot light to ignite a main gas burner. In a situation where the pilot light would become extinguished, for any reason, there would also be the potential for uncombusted gas to be released into the surrounding area, thereby creating a serious risk of uncontrolled combustion, explosion and fire. To prevent such a dangerous condition, some gas supply valves use the thermocouple to sense when this pilot light is burning. The tip of the thermocouple is placed in the pilot flame. The resultant voltage, though small (typically greater than 8 mV), operates the gas supply valve responsible for feeding the pilot. So long as the pilot flame remains lit, the thermocouple remains hot and holds the pilot gas valve open. If the pilot light goes out, however, the temperature will fall along with a corresponding drop in voltage across the thermocouple leads, thereby removing power from the valve. The valve closes and shuts off the gas, halting this unsafe condition.
In the area of fuel pipelines of the type that are used to transport crude oil, for example, across long distances, it is also well known in the art that heating stations must be placed along the pipeline at intervals that are sufficient to maintain the proper flow viscosity of the oil.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful pilot valve, system and method that include safe lighting and complete shutoff capabilities in the event that the flame that is heating a thermocouple is extinguished. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a pilot valve, system and method that can be remotely and electronically actuated when required by the operator. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a pilot valve and a system using a minimal number of parts to fabricate the pilot valve and system. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a method using a minimal number of steps to remotely actuate the pilot valve and system when such is required.